


First Love

by misscieda



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscieda/pseuds/misscieda
Summary: Minhyun's first love story.





	First Love

Minhyun POV

Here I am, at my old dorm and his shared room. It still look like last month when I came for visit but a little quiet because now I just me here alone. The others still have recording for their new album. I get up from his bed and walk to his work desk. It a little bit messy with some paper. My eyes scan at the desk and stop at a desk calender. 

My eyes was pointed at one date that have a red heart shape on the box. Below that heart shape have his nice handwriting '6th anniversary'. Without I realise, my lips make a little smile.

"Time really flies quickly.. Today already our 6th anniversary. It also mean, it already 8 years I fall in love with the same person." I mumbling slowly. 

* * *

8 years ago. (The First meeting)

On my way to the bus stop, I just walk slowly on the street with earphones on my ears and my hand busy to search a song on my handphone. My lips curves a little smile when my favourite song start playing on my ears. And I start singing slowly to follow the song. Suddenly someone passed before me in hurry and hit my shoulder. Thank god my phone didn't fall down from that.

"Yah.." I said and taking off one of my earphones. 

"I'm sorry... " said the boy and bow to me.

"You know my phone almost fall....." I can't finish my word..

"I'm sorry. .I'm sorry... I'm already late now." Said the the boy and running to bus stop.

"Aish..." With that I just continue my step to bus stop.

From the far I can see the same boy in bus stop.. but he was squatted in front of box. The boy was smiled brightly while hug a little kitty. The boy also bring out the cat's food from his bag. He still have his bright smile while watching the kitty.

When my bus arrived, I jump in and sit beside the window at behind. I see the boy wave his hand and also jump in the same bus with me. From behind I keep watching him until the bus stopped at my stop.

The boy and I was get up from our seat at the same time and we walk to the door with he in front of me.

"Thank you, uncle."I heard the boy said before he walked out from the bus. 

From behind, I keep following him (I'm not stalking him..it just we have a same route to back home).. From there I knew that the boy lives at my next neighbourhood. From my eyes..the boy..he's not so tall and have a thin figures. .but why he give a big impact to my heart... He make my heart beatings rapidly. 

Have you ever been through where you never meet someone but after you meet him/her for first time... you will keep meeting him/her after that.

Our second meeting was happened a week after that. At the same bus stop and the same scenario, the kitty and you with a bright smile. Suddenly, your bright smile turns into little pout. I try to eavesdrop your talk with the kitty.

"Start from next month Hyunnie will not be here.. Hyunnie will go to Seoul. What will happen to you after that?" I can see a little tears in his eyes. 

When our bus arrive, I heard he said bye to the kitty with a smile. And I'll follow him until we arrived at our neighbourhood. 

Our third meeting was when I just back from supermarket a few days after second meeting. I saw you in front of me helping a haelmoni.

From behind, I saw you take a basket that full with the things that haelmoni bought. Even the haelmoni already resist because just look at yourself, your right hand was full with plastic bags now you want to bring that haelmoni's basket with another hand.

" Pabo " I just said slowly when I passed both of them.

Our next meeting was at the weekend. I saw you walking in front of me from opposite direction. Suddenly, there have a ball that fly from nearest park and hit your head. I also can saw your face expressions was change to angry but when 6 or 7 year old boy comes and kept bow to you.. your face change again to smiling one. 

"Its okay boy." You said and rubbed the head of that child.

After that meeting I never see you around. I thought that was our last meeting but the end of that month I saw you again..at our bus stop, crying. 

"Hey.. why are you crying? " I asked while sit beside you. Our first conversation. 

"Cherry.."he said with little sob.

"Cherry?who's that?"I asked again.

" My little kitty. Today is my last day here. So.. I come here to meet her for the last time but when I arrived, she not here."he said with tears.

'Oh..that little kitty has name.' I thought with smile. How he can be so cute.

"Hurm.. about your kitty.. last evening..." I can't finish my sentence when I heard a car's honk.

"Sorry.. my dad already arrived. Goodbye." He said with a smile and wave his hand. I just watching him without waving back.

'Goodbye... I just want to inform you that your kitty, I already put her at animal shelter. And I still didn't know your name'

That was our last meeting. 

* * * 

A year after first meeting.

Last week I got a phone call from PLEDIS Entertainment. They stated that I was accepted as their trainee. Now, I'm stand in the room, there also have two other person in front of me. 

" Annyeong haseyo, Hwang Minhyun imnida" I introduced myself. 

" Annyeong. Choi Minki imnida, you can call me Ren. And he, Kang Dongho.. you can call him Baekho." Said the boy that have pretty face. 

"How old are you?"ask Baekho.

"16.."I said timidly. A little bit afraid because Baekho look a little bit serious. 

"Don't afraid. . Ren, JR, you and me have the same age. We have a hyung, Aron hyung. He is 19 years old."said Baekho with a smile.

"JR? Aron hyung?"I asked.

" Yeah.. both of them also a trainee like us. Just wait.. both of them just go to cafeteria. " with that I heard a knock at the door.

" Wait a minute."said Ren while run to the door. 

" JR-ah... the new trainee already arrive. Hwang Minhyun."said Ren.

"Minhyun-ah.. they are JR and Aron hyung." Said Baekho while point to two person in front of me. Without I realise, my lips make a smile. 

"Jonghyun imnida...just call me JR, Minhyun. And you look like someone that I know." He said while stretched out his hand for shake.

"Maybe.."I said and shake his hand.

'Finally I found you again and know your name.' I said slowly.

* * *

"Hey, babe. Sorry I'm a little late. " He said and kiss at the corner of my lips.

"Yah.. kiss me properly. It already a month I didn't see you. "I said jokingly. 

" Happy 6th anniversary, babe. How your day today?" He ask while sit beside me. Take my hand and intertwined it with his hand. 

" If you think live with 10 people that not so normal is easy.. I really salute you. Thank god they give me permission to take a day off today. If not, I surely will spill all their dark secret to Wannable." I said and laughing when remembered all my new group members. 

"Did not you already live with Minki for almost 7 years? That experienced should make it easy for you." He is laughing at his own word.

" For me, Minki still look normal in my eyes. You should stay with Jisung and Ong, add another one, Jaehwan. Three of them just give me headaches. Enough with my story.So, how recording today?" Asked me excitedly. 

"Same like always. Ren.. Baekho.. Aron hyung.. just a bit empty without you." He said with the head bowed.

"Just wait for another year.. I'll back to you guys.. and we will promote album together again, alright."I said and tap his hand slowly. 

" Minhyun - ah.. I love you." He said with a little blushing on his cheek. 

" I love you too.. and I have a gift for you." 

"Gift?" 

"Wait here." I get up and walked out from his shared room. I come back with a cat in my arms.

"Tada... for you." I streched the cat to him. He take the cat with a bright smile.

"Jonghyun-ah.. did you still remember our first meeting? " I asked him.

" Our first meeting?? Of course I remember.. It was at PLEDIS's dance studio, right." He said.

" Nope.. we already meet before that.. He is Mike, Cherry's child, Hyunnie" I introduced the cat.

"Cherry?? Hyunnie?? Oh My god... I'm right.. you're the boy that always follow me.. You also the boy that I meet for the last time before I went to Seoul." He said amd put the cat down.

" Yah.. I'm not following you. It just that I have a same route with you. And is not it look like a fate.. that how far you go, I'll always follow you."I said.

"Babe.. did you think that our comeback will success like yours?" I can feel the worries when he said that.

" Of course, Jonghyun. You're the best leader that deserve a better future. So your comeback this time will success. I sure that." 

" Minhyun - ah... thank you for that." He said while give me his warm smile.

"You should cause I'm the best boyfriend that you have."I just laughing when he give me a glares.

"Yah.. I'm serious, Minhyun." He said while his hand keep slapping my shoulder.

"Okay..okay..it was me that should said thank you to you. Thank you for always beside me. When I happy.. even when I down... you always there for me." I said and hug him tightly. 

" Babe.. I'm also have a gift for you. " he said. 

"Gift? Okay give me now."I said excitedly and open my palm to accept my gift.

"Close your eyes first." He said and smile. 

I just follow what he said,I close my eyes. Suddenly I can feel something cold around my neck. When I open my eyes, I can see he give me a neckless that use ring as a pendant. 

"When everything settle, lets get married. "He said and hug me when he saw I nod my head.

Now even we walk in the same route, but we use a different path. He still with our old group members, meanwhile I'm with my new group members. When everything finish, I'll back to him and walk with him together again. Hand in hand, on flowery path. 

 

The end.

* * *


End file.
